


Bonds Not Formed (yet)

by Sirenwithlegs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU the apocalypse was stopped, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Five is a good brother, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Klaus is a good brother, Not Beta Read, PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Talking, These children need help, Vet klaus, Vietnam War, neither is great with feelings, ooc communication, the temps commision, working through things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenwithlegs/pseuds/Sirenwithlegs
Summary: AU apocalypse averted Allison still can't speak. Vanya needs to learn control. Klaus is sober. Five is still an old man in a young man's body. Ben's dead. Luther still went to the moon. Diego is used to being alone.One and two shots of Five bonding with his siblings. Mainly Klaus and Diego.





	1. Time Traveling Bros

It was no secret that Five hated to be unexpectedly touched. Too many times one of his siblings would walk behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder to be knocked on their butt. He would apologize as soon as it happened in a sardonic voice that they shouldn't sneak up on him. If he was startled he would jump away suddenly as if he never felt safe. He hid it under the guise of being grumpy, and snarky replies. 

It was a long time coming when his siblings noticed that it something that he hadn't done when he was a teenager. It had been easy enough to shrug and blame in on Five being Five. Klaus was the one that brought it up to the surprise of the rest of them. Sober Klaus was a lot different than High Klaus. "Something isn't right with Five. I think he should see a therapist or something," Klaus had said casually as a ate breakfast. Five had already left and there was no danger of him overhearing he was always busy with something.

"He spent a lot of time by himself and then worked as an assassin. I think he just needs some time to go back to normal. He told me he did a lot of bad things if we even got him to agree to see someone he would probably be put in a crazy bin, or be put in prison," Luther said brushing it off. Klaus wanted to sigh, just because Luther spent four years on the moon didn't mean he knew what Five went through being alone. Leaving well enough wasn't good enough anymore for Klaus.

"I think Klaus is right," Vanya said ignoring Luthor, "He never wants to be touched and the only company he had for who knows how long was a mannequin. I don't think many people would have survived that."

"Let's just leave it. We'll cause more problems interfering than just leaving him alone. Five has told us enough that he wants to be left alone," Luther retorted.

Klaus realized that they never would reach an agreement. They would always disagree about what to do with their oldest, smallest brother so he slipped away upstairs. He never had enjoyed hearing them argue in circles. It was when he climbed the stairs that he saw the aforementioned brother.

"You heard all of that, huh, Five."

"Kinda hard to miss. I didn't just leave the house completely, I went to get something from my room and I hear my name mentioned with therapy and loony bin. Luther doesn't understand. Just like I don't understand your Vietnam tour. No matter how much I tell anyone about what happened doesn't mean it changes a thing. It just is harder to relive it all over again," Five tried to explain.

"I mentioned therapy 'cause Vietnam messed me up. That was ten months of hell, but you survived years of hell," Klaus replied as he sat beside Five on the steps. "It hurts worse to ignore it and let it mess you up more. You'll wind up worse than me."

"You want to hear what it was like? There were times when I wished you had the ability to jump and I saw ghosts, or even to have Ben's power. Talking to ghosts meant having company all the time. It doesn't make sense, people get on my nerves and I lived with you long enough to know I wouldn't really want it. I just missed you all so much. When I came back you all changed so much. Vanya's book didn't prepare me for how much nothing is the same anymore. Luther is right, I've done horrible things in the name of coming back. I don't deserve how you all treat me. I'm not your little brother that you hoped was coming back anymore," Five looked at the floor as his hands twisted and rubbed together. "I could never tell a stranger that. We all know it." 

"This is good. The talking. Not the 'your a killer now'. My hands aren't clean. Diego's hands aren't clean. Vanya's aren't clean. Ben's hands aren't clean. It's okay. You didn't have a choice," Klaus said thankful for being sober while wanting another hit at the same time.

"I was good at what I did," Five said quietly still avoiding looking at Klaus.

"Me too. I still feel like I'm naked if I don't a gun or knife near me. I wake up in the middle of the night because I hear the house settling, or the winds just a little too loud. I didn't enjoy killing, but I couldn't stand by while men around fought to keep me safe. We did what we had to so we could survive there's nothing wrong with that," Klaus said not looking at anything. 

"I killed so many people that loved their families all they wanted was to go home too. I told myself so many times that it didn't matter how many I killed as long as I saved everybody else from the apocalypse. The ends justify the means, after all," Five replied sardonically. 

"In Vietnam, there wasn't an official age to join the Viet Cong, young boys would put on the black pajamas and they would have big guns and try to kill us. You know how many times I would see the black and just shoot. It didn't matter that they were teenagers they would kill me if they had the chance. I had to do whatever I could to keep me and the men in my platoon safe. In turn, those men in my platoon kept me safe. I could trust everyone in the platoon in a weird way I miss being there. It was horrible, but I knew exactly what to expect and who not to trust. I know that it sounds crazy even for me. I fought in a war I knew would be lost," Klaus laughed a little at the ridiculousness of it all.

"None of this makes sense," Five groaned.

"You're right. It doesn't." Klaus admitted. "I tried therapy for a while back when one of my dear siblings checked me into rehab for the hundredth time. I just never had a good enough reason to take it seriously. I thought I could try it again or just talk to someone besides Ben. Not that he isn't good enough, it would be nice to have someone else who knows."

"I know. It's just that I had Delores for so long and she would listen, now it just feels so overwhelming at times to just be surrounded by people and all the noise. When I was still with the commission I could focus on so many other things, but now there isn't anything for me to do. No problems to fix, or missions to complete. Leonard Peabody was an easy target to kill in the end. Vanya is reminded that she's apart of our broken little selfish family. Hazel told me I should live my life as if I hadn't been stuck in the apocalypse, but I don't know how Klaus. I can't turn off the instincts that kept me alive all these years," Five said sounding much older than the body he was stuck in.

"I don't know either," Klaus replied.

After that conversion Klaus and Five had an understanding they shared something that none of the others could ever understand. Klaus and Five still bickered and more than once got on every nerve that the other had, but they never felt so alone anymore.


	2. Bonding over anime dog-girls

"Hey, Five, buddy you awake?" Klaus asked as he walked into Five's room.

Five woke up instantly looking around in the dark before turning on a lamp. "What is it, Klaus?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you were up," Klaus turned to leave, "I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No, I'm up right now. Talk to me," Five said as he sat up in his bed; he pushed the covers back and patted the mattress. "Come on Klaus. You're the one that said that bottling up stuff isn't good."

"How do you know I didn't want to check in on my babiest brother?" Klaus deflected.

"If that were true you wouldn't have woke me up," Five said clearly more awake now and slightly interested in what Klaus was up to.

"Alright. Tonight's a bad night I just wanted to talk to someone and Ben told me to try you first. He's the one to blame for waking you up," Klaus said batting at the air around him.

"My doors is always open on the condition that anything I tell you will never be repeated. I won't repeat anything you tell me either," Five reassured still trying to trust his sibling with his secrets. Klaus nodded as he sat down on the bed beside Five.

"It's nothing in particular. I just can't go to sleep. The ghosts are loud. I want to get drunk, or high," Klaus said. "Being a junkie was so easy I didn't have any expectations because I was the family disappointment. Dad was right when he said that I was his greatest disappointment and I was okay with that. Now, we stopped the freaking apocalypse and I can make Ben corporeal. It's just a lot to take in," Klaus said listing the things that could go wrong.

"Luther is talking like we are back in business. How does that work? Luther looks like a chimera people are going to notice that. We aren't young and cute anymore if no one's noticed," Klaus said before he was interrupted.

"What's a chimera?" Five asked holding up his had to stop Klaus from spiraling.

"You don't know? It's a forced hybrid between two different species like a girl and a dog. Do you know what anime is?" Klaus asked suddenly less sad and more excited.

Five looked at Klaus and wondered why he was so excited for something mixed a girl and a dog. "No, like I said I was in the apocalypse and worked as a hit man. I know a lot of things but current media isn't one of them. Dad didn't even let us watch television as a kid I have no clue what you're talking about."

"We can fix this," Klaus said as he jumped out of Five's bed and ran out of his room with a quick muttering of, "I'll be back soon."

Five simply stared at the doorway wondering what Klaus was up to this time. His question was answered soon enough as Klaus brought in a laptop that was most likely Allison's. He turned it on and quickly typed in something called Netflix. In a matter of minutes, the two brothers were back sitting on Five's bed with the laptop between them as the anime started. Klaus had given Five a brief run down on what anime was if Klaus could be believed it was Japanese animation that was based on manga. (Manga was the Japanese equivalent to American comics.)

Five settled beside Klaus it was nice to see him not high, but calm in a way that wasn't caused by drugs or alcohol. Five could almost see Ben sitting on the other side of them it wasn't that bad actually. Five settled down in his blankets as they watched the two brothers start on a journey to fix a mistake that they never meant to make. It was an interesting show that wasn't overly funny like he expected the animation to be. Klaus fell asleep two episodes in and Five was still watching as it auto played well into the morning. He never really watched tv and this actually wasn't bad. He had planned on watching it to placate Klaus but was entranced by it until the chimera episode.

When Klaus woke up Five stared at him,"Why did you think this was a good show? How could her father turn his own daughter into a chimera? He was just like Dad." Klaus cursed and then hugged Five as he shook in anger. "She was just a little girl. Nina didn't deserve anything like that to happen to her."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think about. I was kind of high the first time I watched it all I really remember was Nina not how she became a chimera," Klaus admitted inwardly cursing.

"He lied about caring about her and used her like she wasn't a person, she was just an experiment to further his career," Five said as he leaned into Klaus's hug. "That's all we ever were to the old man."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed, "It gets worse for them in the anime. They have to go through a bunch of crap, but in the end, they're happy. I don't know that always was so nice to me. An unattainable the time, but who knows now? Equivalent exchange isn't a real law otherwise the world would be a little fairer."

"I know you were worried about getting together and working like the Umbrella Academy again," Five changed the subject he was still angry but it didn't change anything. "I was excited to hear about getting it running again. I would have a place to belong something to do. Being with all of you is what I've wanted for so long it hardly feels real on some days. If the Academy is back up and running it means I get to be with you more even if you make me watch depressing anime." Five said sounding too old for his young body.

"I understand that. You love us! I always knew you did old man!" Klaus said hugging him. "Maybe it won't be so bad getting the band back together. It's going to be so weird and we need a total wardrobe redo no way am I ever getting in that ugly black suit. Dad's fashion was always horrific," Klaus said putting his fingers in a circle, "Who wears a monocle? Wore a monocle?"

"Yeah, no one wears mobiles. Thanks, Klaus. Sorry I wasn't better at the actual comforting you," Five apologized.

"Are you really Five? Because you just said sorry," Klaus said.

"It's really me. We made a deal I talk to you, you talk to me. I didn't hold up to my end of the bargain." Five reasoned. "I'll do better next time."

Five ended up living up to that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who don't watch anime, I am referring to Fullmetal Alchemist. The chimera episode is so heartbreaking you will never forget it as long as you live. The reason I mentioned anime was because my older sister was making fun of it and I was feeling spiteful and it fit the feel I was going for. The next chapter will have real hurt comfort in it. 
> 
> Until then lovelies!


	3. Temp Commision strikes back l

"Hey, Klaus. I'm sorry I got drunk and no one realized you were kidnapped. That was sloppy of me," Five said slowly. They were the only ones in the library, Klaus had gone there to get away from his siblings there was only so much he could take at one time. He had been reading a book that Ben said he would like, when Five materialized.

It was a well known Hargreeves trait that none of them ever said sorry if they could help it and even then it was half-hearted and came out forced.

"Getting tortured by professionals was new, it sucked. Thank you for apologizing don't do it again." Klaus said as Ben looked at both of them an expression that said 'Really? That's the best you can do?' Klaus shushed him with a wave of his hand.

"I don't plan on it, Klaus. I didn't think it would happen in the first place. I'm sorry you were in Vietnam," Five apologized again this time he was pacing on the floor.

"That was a dick move, but you didn't personally send me there. Besides, if I didn't go I wouldn't have gotten sober. Sober me is so much more fun," Klaus replied. "I have so much more fun with Ben. He doesn't lecture me about wasting my life half as much."

"It still shouldn't have happened. I didn't figure on the Handler sending Hazel and Cha Cha so quickly or attacking the house. It's my fault that I got drunk and didn't look after all of you better." Five replied.

"Are you high right now?" Klaus asked looking for the signs he knew intimately well.

"No, I'm not high!" Five almost shouted angrily.

"It's just your acting super weird. More than usual for you that is," Klaus replied looking at his older/baby brother.

"I've been going over the timeline trying to figure out what potential mistakes were made. Getting drunk was one of them, for two reasons," Five paused his pacing and looked back at Klaus. "We barely stopped the apocalypse. I need to figure some stuff out. Luther isn't the leader he should be. Diego is still used to doing his own thing. Allison can't speak. You're still figuring out your power. I'm still in a thirteen-year-old body which is killing me. Vanya's still untrained. I need to make sure we don't, I don't make any more mistakes. The Commission still wants the apocalypse to happen I have to be smarter than them," Five explained.

"I get that. I don't want to be kidnapped anymore," Klaus replied it was true. None of them were up to where they needed to be if the Commission came back, and according to Five, they would come back.

Five was gone in a blink and Klaus and Ben were left alone again.

"Well, that went well," Klaus said returning to the book.

"At least he apologized, but he's not wrong the Commission is going to try and stop us," Ben said, always the voice of reason.

"I vote someone else gets kidnapped this time," Klaus said, "Diego, maybe or Luther. I met the quota for my life. I don't even see why they would come back, we won."

* * *

Klaus's wish did come true when Five was late for breakfast the next morning. It could be shrugged off as the old man catching up on a late night. When he missed lunch it raised red flags that couldn't be ignored. Five enjoyed staying alone sometimes, but never did he stay away for this long. Diego confirmed it when he checked his room to find it empty.

There was a note on the bed with a time and location. Klaus thought back to the conversion they shared a few days ago. Five knew something like this was going to happen.

"They took him! How did they take him right from under us!" Diego raged as he paced back and forth.

Allison wrote hurriedly on her pad, 'What's the plan?'

"We save him, if he hasn't already gotten free," Luther stated as if that was the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay. They know Five, he's not going to be able to escape," Diego replied looking at Luther sharply.

"Where would they take him? Last time I was in a really crappy motel," Klaus brought up.

"So we check all the crappy motels in the area? How do we know he's still in 2019?" Diego brought up as the other's continued to bicker.

"Look, guys, we don't know anything right now as much as I hate it. We might have to wait for the time they brought up and see what they want," Luther said much to the annoyance of all the others.

"I'm still going to check out the hotels in the area," Diego said.

Klaus piped up, "I'm going to."

The two left with Allison and Luther waiting at the house for them to either call and say they found him or for him to come back on his own. Vanya was still too raw and untrained to be by herself searching for Five so she stayed with Allison and Luther. It was something they all hated but understood.

It was the seventh motel, after searching all over the city that they found their quarry. It was a nondescript motel that the worker couldn't care less that two men were looking in windows and picking locks. Ben was the real hero, he could walk through walls and be unnoticed by everyone but Klaus.

"Klaus, they have in room 13 he looks out of it. There are two Commission thugs waiting behind the door. Be careful," Ben relayed.

"Ben said he's in room 13, 2 Commission goons behind the doors. Got any ideas on how we should approach this?" Klaus asked thinking back to when he was kidnapped and Diego's friend was killed.

"I say you go in the back and I go in the front knives blazing," Diego said as he pulled out 2 knives from his leg holster.

"Ok, here's to not dying," Klaus said as he got out of Diego's car.

Diego knocked on the door, "Housekeeping!"

"We don't need any," a voice called back.

"I think you do, there have been complaints of a smell," Diego replied as he forced the door open.

The knives found purchase in the necks of the 2 thugs as Klaus stumbled through the window in the back.

"These were no Hazel and Cha Cha to be sure," Diego said retrieving the knives.

Klaus went to Five and started to untie him from the chair he was currently attached to. Diego helped him it wasn't long before Diego hefted his small brother in his arms and carried him to the car. He searched for any injury that was perceivable to the naked eye. He felt a faint pulse he hoped that Five was ok. It made sense that Commission would drug him so he couldn't jump away he hoped that was the reason he had such a low pulse rate. When they got in the car Klaus sat beside his prone body and talked to him as he slapped his face trying to get him to respond to something.

When they finally arrived at the Academy, Diego and Klaus pulled Five out of the car and ran into the house. Luther, Allison, and Vanya ran to them and crowded around before Mom could get a good look at Five. Diego pushed past them as Klaus answered their questions, Diego placed Five on the bed in the med bay and watched as Mom recorded vital signs. She ushered them all out before too long.

The sibling congregated in the study each doing their own thing pretending not to be overly worried.

"I wonder what's wrong with Five. I wish we could read Mom's facial expressions better," Klaus said grumpily. He hated being left out of anything and they literally just got Five back he couldn't just die.

'I know we stopped the apocalypse. We were going to get the Academy back together with the six of us,' Allison wrote on the pad she always carried.

"He'll be fine," Diego replied.

It was an hour later that Mom came out of the med bay with any news, "Five is awake. He was given a tranquilizer and was subjected to questioning. He'll be fine. You children may see him now."

All of them crowded in the med bay to see Five laying back on the table with a look that showed he really was out of it. His eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"How do you feel, Five?" Vanya asked.

"Great! Just great, I was the one that got kidnapped! Not any of you! Plus I got saved super quick! It was great! Mom's the best. We don't appreciate her enough," Five slurred looking at them all drunkenly.

"Yeah, Five, we got you out of there. You're ok. Mom is pretty great," Diego agreed calmly.

"I'm just glad it wasn't anyone of you. I'm sorry." Five kept repeating as his sibling tried to keep him calm and grounded.

Klaus kept thinking back to the conversion from before Five acted like he didn't care, but it looked like he cared more than they realized. Their little murder baby brother loved them.


	4. Temp Commision strikes back ll

"You should have seen them. I still can't believe it. They got me back so quick, Delores," Five said before remembering that he returned her to the store. He was laying on his bed. He was banned from doing anything strenuous and for once he was following the directions. He still felt tired and achy. He hated his tiny body that couldn't handle any kind of slight strain.

It was so strange. His siblings go him back and they didn't yell or bring up the mistakes that he made. It felt like the first thirteen years of his life was accepting orders and being told how he did them wrong. It was something that Reginald Hargreeves took pleasure in pointing out mistakes. If you were injured during a mission it was your fault for being clumsy. Living in the house again being back with his sibling made him think of all those times he or one of his brothers or Allison got hurt. They all got a lecture on being reckless like it was there fault for being child soldiers.

He let his guard down for a second and hit by a tranq dart and all he could think of was how the old man would later chew him out for not being more aware. He vaguely wondered if Luther or Klaus would be angry at him before he hit the floor. The house, this stupid body, how none of his siblings had changed it was too much like being a child again.

When he was in the motel the two _untrained_ newbies had no idea who they were dealing with. Five was tied up the knots were good, but not good enough for him. He still felt weird from the tranq dart, but he started to work on knots. His wrist chaffed and soon started to become slick with his blood.

The Commission sent men noticed what Five was doing when he was almost free. The bigger of the two backhanded him roughly. "What do you think you're doing, Five?" I swear. If the money wasn't so good on this job I would kill you right now."

Five glared at him while the other man retied his hands. He kept trying to jump, but he couldn't whatever was in the tranq was messing with him. He knew that he needed to get out. It wasn't the same as when they were kids, but he could image the others thinking of him as inept. He was inept if couldn't get free.

"I want some questions answered. You live in that big house right now, how many brats are there?" The smaller of the two asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Klaus says it's filled with hundreds of ghosts," Five replied.

"She told me you had a smart mouth on you. Do you want me to drag one of your siblings down here and start carving on them? The pretty one that can't talk seems like, she could get you to spill everything," The man threatened. "Or maybe you want the one that Hazel and Cha Cha already got. He liked to talk."

"You really think that would be the best idea? Keep taking people with powers and hope for the best? You really are the bottom of the barrel. I feel insulted. The Handler sent you to punish me with your ignorance!" Five spat out. He would have been shaking in anger if the ropes allowed and hadn't been tranqed. Klaus and Allison would be safe as long as he got free and didn't talk.

"We left a note for them to meet for you and we are just going to get them all. The Umbrella Academy isn't going to cause any more problems," the bigger man said.

"Fools," Five said as he jumped out of the chair and next to him. He started to beat the Commission sent men when he was caught off guard by another tranq dart shot by the smaller of the two men. He could start to see the room sway and the walls start to crawl. There wasn't going to be a way he could get himself out of this. His siblings were mad that he wasn't good at communication and ran away without telling any of them.

He felt heavy like rocks were weighing him down. He closed his eyes.

* * *

He was surprised when Klaus and Diego came to save him. All six of them were so used to doing their own thing that they didn't work together as they had before. He was mostly out of it as Diego picked him up and carried him. Klaus kept slapping him and talking to him. All he wanted to do was sleep couldn't they just leave him alone to sleep.

When they got to the house he felt Diego left him with Grace. For a robot, she was the best Mom ever. She started to hook him up to machines and told him it was okay to go to sleep like in the old days of missions and saving the world. It was nice in a perverse way like hearing a lullaby from your childhood and knowing exactly how it goes. It was later when he was more awake that all of them crowded in the med bay to see him laying back on the table with a look that showed he really was out of it. 

"How do you feel, Five?" Vanya asked she was so sweet like that. 

"Great! Just great, I was the one that got kidnapped! Not any of you! Plus I got saved super quick! It was great! Mom's the best. We don't appreciate her enough," Five slurred looking at them all drunkenly. He felt like anything he said he was going to regret later on. They looked so worried about him, that was weird he was old they were the younger ones that needed to be looked after. 

"Yeah, Five, we got you out of there. You're ok. Mom is pretty great," Diego agreed calmly like he was a small child.

"I'm just glad it wasn't anyone of you. I'm sorry." Five kept repeating as his sibling tried to keep him calm and grounded. They really didn't need to do that at all he knew where he was. He was safe and his siblings were all here and safe. 


	5. Movie Night

"I can't believe you haven't seen one of you own sister's movies," Klaus said over dramatically as he sipped his glass of milk. He had come to the kitchen for a midnight snack when he ran into Five doing the exact same.

Five rolled his eyes, "Just when was I supposed to be doing this? In the apocalypse where I never had electricity, or when I worked as an assassin?" He bit into his sandwich with a all the annoyance he felt at Klaus.

"We can watch them now. They really are horrible," Klaus admitted. "Allison is too good it reminds when she would rumor us as kids."

"It's late," Five protested motioning to the oven clock that displayed the time blinking, **3:09.**

"I can't sleep. Are you saying you really can right now?" Klaus asked.

"No, I guess not," Five consented as he got his sandwich and liquor and started to follow Klaus's sauntering into the only room with a TV. They both were no stranger to bad nights and the sight of both of them being awake at all times during the night didn't even strike any of them odd anymore.

Klaus got the TV all set up and inserted the DVD into the player. Klaus threw a blanket at Five and sat beside him on the comfy sofa they weren't allowed to sit on as kids. The movie started with a school being in session it was easy to pick out Allison, she was the star after all. Five had become so sucked into the movie that he barely registered when Diego and Luther came down and started to watch the movie too.

"That wouldn't work," Diego and Five said at the same time when the school teachers handled guns wrongly.

Klaus shook his head, "I know. Things like this used to never bother me. Knowledge is so hard to bear."

Luther looked at his three brothers in with mixed looks of worry.

When the credits rolled they all were awake still so Klaus put in the next Allison Hargreeves movie it was a lovey-dovey, rom-com that was likely for Five to hate and Diego to make fun of. A bowl of popcorn appeared thanks to Grace for them to eat. Diego didn't flinch when Klaus leaned over on his shoulder and started to fall asleep. Luther pointed to him and Diego shook his head. Klaus was asleep he wasn't causing any problems, he could stay. Five staunchly refused to lean on anyone and fought sleep like a stubborn toddler.

Luther found himself getting sleepy by the time Allison's character decided that she loved the man she _just met._ What was up with that? Even Diego was now leaning back on Klaus. Five was slumped over on the couch with his head on his arms like a pillow snoring slightly.

The movie had started over by the time Vanya and Allison walked down for breakfast. Allison motioned for Vanya to be silent as she pointed to their brothers slumped on top of each other like an overgrown puppy pile. Vanya got her camera and snapped a picture as Allison smiled.

"I wish we could have had movie nights when we were kids," Vanya said looking at her sleeping brothers.

'Me too' Allison wrote on her ever-present notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is super short, and unedited ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> I love the trope of sibling platonic cuddling. It's just so pure. 
> 
> I wanted to write it while the inspiration hit me and before I have to go back to work.


	6. Wounds

There was an unwritten rule in the Hargreeve household, never spoken, but always there lurking under the shadows. If you get hurt doing something stupid or in a way that could make Daddy dearest upset, you patch yourself up and don't bring it up. They all supposed it was to teach them to be careful. It taught them to lie and steal supplies.

When Luther pulled a muscle it's never spoken, but Allison is there with Icy-Hot. When Klaus gets a black eye no one wonders why it disappeared. They all had makeup kits. When Diego gets a scar on his face he's the one that gets yelled at by their father for looking more like a common thug than a member of the Umbrella Academy.

As adults it's hard to put all of that training away. Diego was at the police academy when it was reinforced that he didn't have to tend his own injuries. He had done something and dislocated his shoulder without thinking he popped it into place. A cadet had looked at him in amazement. Fast forward a few years and he was back to hide and treat it by himself. It seemed that no one cared about a few scratches on a vigilante as a child or as an adult.

Five never grew out of the habit. He could give himself stitches in places that were hard to reach. He excelled at pushing the pain down until the job was over. He once confided in Vanya that he wondered if all children were taught first aid or if it was just them in the cursed Umbrella Academy. (She wondered the same.)

Klaus never had a problem asking for help. He could count on a cop or passer-by calling 911 when he overdosed. Honestly, it hadn't happened in a while so that was that. His ideas of getting help was to do things the hard way. Tie him up to a chair so he could get clean for the first time in decades. Klaus knew unlike his siblings he could ask for help.

Allison's career was mainly filled with exciting locations and boring people. It was when Claire was born that she fully realized that kids weren't supposed to take care of all their cuts and scrapes by themselves. She knew then that she didn't want Claire to have to sneak into medicine cabinets to steal ibuprofen and ice packs from the freezer after a long day of training.

Ben only had Klaus as a companion and now he had no physical complaints. He just was forced to watch Klaus self destruct.

Luther was sent on a mission and woke up in a monkey body that didn't get hurt. He never had to worry about being hurt like if he was in a normal body. He never asked for this body.

Vanya wasn't like her sibling in the fact that she didn't get hurt as often and never as severe. Once or twice Five had let her help him bandage his blistered wrists.

Diego limped into the kitchen.

None of his siblings batted am eye except for Allison.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"It's more like what did the other guy do. I'm fine Allison," Diego replied.

"It's probably just deep tissue bruising," Five said looking up from nursing his cup of coffee.

"That isn't any better. Do you need Mom to look at it?" Allison asked.

"I already iced it," Diego said defensively.

"Dad's not here so he won't fuss and lecture you on everything that you did wrong. I sometimes thought that world problems could be traced back to me," Klaus mentioned.

"I used to think that too," Vanya replied.

"He used to tell me that it was my fault for getting hit by a robber because I was too slow. Not that he sent children to fight adults. I'm so glad that he's dead," Klaus huffed.

"I didn't realize that normal children didn't know advanced first aid until I was nineteen years old. No one believed that I could do makeup until I did Patch's." Diego added.

"Dad's first aid class was more thorough than the Commission's. It's ironic in a way," Five replied.

"We never claimed to be normal," Ben said to Klaus.

"That's true, but I would kill to be normal. Have an average childhood, nothing too scarring," Klaus said.

Diego sat at the kitchen table and propped up his leg on a chair, "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we were raised like normal kids?"

"We would have been freaks. Outcasts because of our powers that's what would have happened, " Luther said.

"That's depressing," Klaus said.

"New rule: if you are hurt go find Mom, have someone take of it or, or go to a hospital. Don't just try to take care of it by yourself," Allison said looking at all her siblings. She didn't understand how they all were twenty-nine years old and hadn't figured out that they didn't have to isolate themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me by now, this is unedited. I'll go back tonight and try to salvage it.
> 
> I think Reginald would be the type to fuss if they got hurt because he wanted them to be perfect. I don't that's just my own thoughts.
> 
> Comment what you think


End file.
